The chimera's choice
by Angels have fallen
Summary: Ed and Al stumble into a stranger and on impulse take her with them. Little do they know that she has has death biting at her heels.I do not own FMA.this story is prewritten the next story will be longer and is not fully written.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Meeting Aleene_

"Brother we will catch the next train."

Al said, trying despretely to calm down his raging elder brother who was in the process of makeing a scene in front of the train station.

"But thats in three hours!"

Ed put his hands in his pockets and huffed as he glared at his shiney black boots.

"At least we can afford to get something to eat with the reward for finding that lost kitten."

Al offered trying to make the situation seem brighter. Ed nodded and started to walk down the street and Al followed silently.

Not paying attention as he passed a dark alley. Ed soon found himself flat on his back with a young woman in his lap.

The girl looked up at him, fear lurked in her dark green eyes. her teal bangs and black hair was in disarray. her pale skin white with terror.

"Help me."

She gasped as though she had been running for awhile clutching his shoulders fearfully. Ed looked up to see what she had been running from and got quite the shock.

A figure in a dark cloak lurked in the alley. Raiseing it's head, Lust glared angerly at the young alchemist then dissappered into the side entrance of an old bar.

Al hurriedly help both teens to their feet. The girl held out her hand.

"I'm Aleene, thanks for scareing off that crazy witch of a woman."

Ed shook her hand and smirked.

"I'm Edward Elric, you can call me Ed and it was no problem."

Aleene smiled widely.

"Well if your 'the' Ed Elric then that good looking guy standing next to you must be Alphonse, Al for short?"

Al nodded and shook Aleene's hand as well, the three started to walk down the street.

"So Aleene where do we drop you off?"

Ed asked after a moment of silence, Aleene straight ahead and her mouth tightened.

"I'm a street rat so anywhere's fine.''

Al smacked his brother on the arm causeing Ed to glare at him, rubbing the sore appendage.

Al gestured to the young woman who was stareing off into the distance. Ed shook his head knowing what his brother was suggesting and mouthed ' No, we don't know anything about her'. Al glared pointed at her forcefully and mouthed 'yes, we'll learn.'

"Do you want to come with Al and I till you find a place you want to stay at?"

Aleene looked at him and beamed.

"Sure I have nothing better to do, traveling will be good for me!"

After while Aleene led the two boys into a small resturaunt, after ordering Al asked.

"How old are you Aleene?"

"Oh I'm sixteen."

Ed grinned.

"You and I are the same age."

Aleene leaned forward.

"Really?"

Al sat back and watched the exchange. he could tell that his brother had been checking the girl out ever since he got a good look at her. Hell Al was checking her out himself. She was gorgeous with a toned lean body, long legs and graceful hands.

when their food arrived Ed wolfed his down almost immeditely, but was shocked to see Aleene finished within a minute of himself. She ate as though she hadn't in a while.

"That was fast."

Aleene grinned.

"I haven't eaten in a while. I'm lucky it tasted good though. I'll try anything almost once and that's gotten me into trouble.''

Ed looked sideways at her for a moment causeing Aleene to blush when she thought about the hidden meaning that phrase had. Al just savored the last of his meal and tried not to laugh.

"You know what I meant"

She mumbled as they walked out. Al patted her shoulder.

"I did Aleene, don't mind my brother he's a pervert."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GUY WHO ONLY HAS HIS MIND ON SEX!?! I"M NOT A PERVERT!"

Ed yelled then pouted causeing the two to snicker and random people to look on with disapproval. Aleene batted her long dark eyelashes at him.

"Whatever you say Ed."

The blonde blushed then grumbled about girls being weird causeing Aleene to laugh.

Suddenly Ed glanced at his watch.

"Al we only have fifteen minutes before the train leaves!"

Aleene rested her hand gently on Ed's shoulder.

"Don't worry we'll make it."

The trio slipped onto the train just in time, Ed collapsed into an empty seat.

"Whew, we made it."

Aleene sat next to him and Al sat across them, Aleene yawned.

"I didn't relize I was so tired."

Aleene's eyelids drooped and her head fell onto Ed's shoulder causing him to jerk in surprise.

Looking down the young alchemist noticed the girl was fast asleep.

_She really was tired, no wonder first running from Lust, then walking around with us and then running to catch the train...just thinking about it is makeing me tired._

Then Ed's eyelids slowly drooped as well, he rested his head on Aleene's then he too was fast asleep.

Al smiled gently to himself, the two teens sitting across from him looked so cute sleeping like that and Al had a soft spot for cute things.

Al looked out the window as the scenery passed by, he couldn't wait to get home...even if it was only to fix his brother's automail arm.

He sighed and shifted in his seat, being a big unfeeling suit of armor had its advantages yes, but it wonderful to have his own body back, now he could 'feel' again.

Hours slowly crept by and soon the train was slowing down, Al looked over to wake his sleeping companions and stopped for a moment.

Ed had shifted in his sleep so that his arms were wrapped around Aleene's shoulders and her hands rested gently on his own shoulders.

Al said nothing as he quickly woke the two who yawned and blinked sleepily.

"Finelly, we're here."

Standing Ed straightened his red coat and flipped his braid over his shoulder.

Aleene tugged at her ratty denim shorts and adjusted her slightly torn blue top, as she followed the brothers off the train she asked.

"So where are we?"

Ed answered.

"Our home town, I know a lady here who can fix my automail arm."

Aleene looked at him puzzled.

"Whats wrong with it?"

Ed pulled up the sleeve of his coat revealing his arm, the hand was missing.

Aleene looked back up into Ed's face, seeing the distrustful look she looked ahead, he thought she was going to act negitively.

"Good thing you know someone who can fix it."

She said still looking away, Ed walked beside her.

"Yea."

The trio continued to walk in silence till they came to a large yellow house sitting on top of a hill.

An old woman who was sweeping the path in front of the house looked up and smiled.

Once they reached the house, Ed set down his bag and hugged the woman.

"It's good to see you again Pinako."

Pinako chewed on her pipe and grinned.

"Well Edward, your finelly a little bit taller then me, still a pipsqueek though."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD STEP ON HIM!?!"

Ed yelled causeing the three to start laughing, suddenly a wrench came flying at Ed's head.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Ed yelled again as he ducked just in time, the four looked up to see a blonde standing on the balcony with a death glare on her face.

"DAMNIT ED I TOLD YOU TO MAKE THAT AUTOMAIL LAST AT LEAST SIX MONTHS THIS TIME."

She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I'm sorry Winry, you know I can't help it. You don't need to go throwing wrenchs at me."

Ed grumbled.

Winry disappered then came out the front door.

"Thats the fifth time in this year Ed! And it's only May!"

Aleene looked at Ed.

"If I had to keep doing that, I'de want to throw a wrench at you too."

Ed glared at her as Winry walked over.

"Who is this?"

She asked looking Aleene up and down, Al spoke up.

"This is Aleene, she's traveling with us."

Winry smirked.

"Finelly Someone had pity on Ed and decided to give him a chance."

Ed yelled.

"SHE"S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Aleene blushed and Pinako looked her up and down as well.

"Hmm, to bad she's a pretty young thing."

Aleene smiled

"Thanks."

Ed growled and stomped into the house, the four snickered then followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walk in

That night Aleene laid in bed, stareing at the ceiling as she listened to Ed's steady breathing.

She had offered to sleep on the couch but Al told her 'No' and said she could sleep in his bed.

Changeing had been uncomfortable, Winry gave Aleene a pair of shortie shorts and a small tee shirt to sleep in.

Unfortantly the bathroom was in use when she and Ed decided to change, so they had to change in the same room.

Ed had turned around while Aleene changed and she hid under the covers while he undressed, not because of modesty for Ed wasn't shy but because of embarrasment and the fact that she had never seen a mostly nude male body before.

Aleene turned over and was startled, Ed was watching her. his arm held him up, his gold hair was unbraided and his face held a thoughtful look.

The blanket had fallen slightly, giving Aleene a good veiw of his toned body which caused her to blush.

"I thought you were asleep."

She mumbled.

Ed continued to grin

" I've been watching you for awhile but you were so far off in lala land you never noticed till just now."

Aleene growled at him and turned over, causeing him to chuckle quietly.

Finelly the two fell into a deep sleep.

When Aleene woke up the next morning Ed was gone. Laying in bed for awhile she thought of what was happening.

After about fifteen minutes Aleene got out of bed to get dressed. Noticeing some clothes Winry had left for her she started undressing.

Just as Aleene pulled up the cutoff shorts she heard the door open. Whirling around she faced a very wet Ed who was clad with nothing but a towel wrapped loosly around his hips.

Aleene completely forgot about her shirtless body and the fact that she had dropped her shorts as she stared at the young male in the doorway, her eyes traveled from his own golden orbs, down his torso, along his leanly muscled arms, traceing the V that disappered under the towel then looked back up at his face.

Ed watched As Aleene checked him out, he was doing the same. Memorizeing the size of her breasts, the flatness of her stomach, the dip of her waist and the leanness of her toned muscles.

The two suddenly shook out of their reveries and mumbled their apologies as Ed shut the door and then they both turned around.

Aleene's face grew hot as she quickly pulled up and buttoned her shorts and pulled on her large baggy black tee-shirt that said 'heartbreaker' in drippy red words.

"Are you dressed?"

She asked.

"Yea, are you?"

"Yea"

They both turned around to face eachother, Aleene diverted her eyes as she threw her hip length hair into a pontytail then sat on the floor with her back against the bed.

Ed was haveing problems of his own trying to braid his hair, Aleene noticed and offered.

"If you want I can braid your hair."

Ed, seeing the sincerity in her eyes nodded then sat on the floor in front of her.

Aleene stretched her legs out on either side of the blonde and began to run her fingers through Ed's hair trying to untangle it.

Ed closed his eyes and his head fell back, enjoying the feeling of Aleene's nimble fingers running through his hair and stopping every so often to worked out a tangle.

"Mm, your gonna put me to sleep."

Aleene laughed

"Your enjoying this huh?"

Ed opened one eye to look up at the smirking girl.

"Yea I am."

Slowly Aleene seperated Ed's slightly coarse and damp hair into three parts and began to braid.

Ed subconciously scooted up till his back was touching Aleene's stomach then dipped his head forward.

Aleene banded the end of the braid then rested her hands on Ed's slumped shoulders.

"There, all done."

Ed looked over his shoulder and smirked at her, suddenly they heard a voice.

"Brother?''

The two jerked their heads to the door to see Al standing in the doorway with a curious look on his face. Jumping up guilty looks crossed the teens faces as they fumbled for an explaination.

Al shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I was just gonna say that breakfast is done"

"Thanks Al."

Aleene hurried past Al and down the stairs. Ed watched her go then turned to see Al looking at him.

''What happened brother?"

"Nothing."

Ed grumbled looking down at his shoes. Al shut the door and sat down on Aleene's bed.

"Thats not what I seen when I came in."

Ed glared at him.

"Oh yea? And what did you see Al?"

Al sighed

"When I came in I seen you sitting between her legs with her hands tangled in your hair and you let her. you have never let anyone besides me even touch your hair after Mom died."

Ed looked away.

"Well that doesn't mean anything, I needed help with my hair and you make it sound dirty."

Al shook his head and stood. As he left the room he said.

"Think what you want brother, I know what I saw...you were enjoying it."

Then Ed was left alone. Sighing the blonde shook his head then he too headed down stairs.

After breakfast

Ed sat on the couch in the living room. Aleene sat next to him since Pinako told her that her help would be needed.

The poor woman and Winry stayed up the entire night constructing an entire new auto mail arm, since it was just to difficult to make a single hand and connect it.

Unfortantly they had to take off Ed's remaining arm then attach the new one so it was going to be much more painful because they had to disconnect the nerves then reconnect them.

"Are you ready Edward?"

Ed nodded then laid down, Winry took her place to hold down his legs and Aleene draped her arms over Ed's chest, normally he was good about not thrashing around but this was going to be more painful then what he had ever been through.

When Pinako began so did the thrashing, then the sounds.

First it was just grunts and whimpers then he began to yell and scream. Al left the room and Winry closed her eyes as tears leaked through.She never had to witness something like this before.

Aleene felt tears pricking her own green orbs but she blinked them away and tried to stay calm as fear clutched her throat and she draped her body across Ed's chest and buried her chin in his neck staring into golden bangs. at Pinako's order she placed her hands over his mouth to muffle the sounds.

Soon Pinako had the arm attached and the screaming stopped. Aleene slowly rose to see Ed unconious, his new arm in place.

Pinako rested a hand gently on Aleene's shoulder.

"You did well, Ed has never been much of a screamer but..."

Aleene nodded as Pinako's voice faded away.

"An elderly woman named Mrs Kowen, she used to have me over for meals, had an automail leg and I used to have to help the mechanic attach it. She died the last time because her heart gave out from the stress and I left the town because I could still hear her screams. So I'm used to attaching automail."

Pinako patted the girl's shoulder then left the room. Aleene Sat on the couch near Ed's head and sank into the cushions.

"What have I got myself into?"

She asked herself. Ed shifted beside her and in his sleep managed to scoot up and plop his head into her lap causing her to jump.

_'Great, now I can't get up.' _She thought as she stared down at the sleeping alchemist. Leaning against the back of the sofa she closed her eyes thinking random thoughts as her hand slowly started running through the golden hair in her lap.

Ed woke up an couple hours later. He soon became aware of fingers running through his messy half braided hair and strangely he liked it.

Opening his eyes. Ed realized that his head was in Aleene's lap, her eyes closed and one hand was resting on his bare chest while the other was running through his hair.

Ed raised his right arm and slowly clenched it into a fist, then relaxed. It felt good to have a hand again.

"Mmm, your awake."

Ed looked up to see Aleene's half closed eyes looking down at him, He grinned and sat up.

"Yea but with you strokeing my hair I would have been happy to let you continue."

Aleene rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Get up lazy. the only reason I was sitting there at all was because you plopped your big ol head in my lap. That thing is probably the only big thing about you."

Ed scowled then rose an eyebrow as he to smirked.

" No its not. For your information I have another large body part, care to see?"

"I can see your mouth just fine Ed."

Aleene smirked as Ed jumped up and stuttered for a comeback then giveing up he just turned around and stomped out of the house.

"That was funny."

Aleene turned to see Al sit next to her.

"Yea it was pretty fun too."

Al looked at her for a moment then asked.

"Aleene, Do you like my brother?"

Aleene looked at Al puzzled.

"Sure I do Al, He and you both got me off the streets how can anyone not like that?"

Al sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Thats not what I mean't."

Aleene looked down.

"Oh, well I don't know I've only known him for twenty four hours."

"Yet in that time you've shared a room with him, seen him in nothing but a towel, braided his hair and fell asleep with him on the couch."

"How did you know I seen him in a towel?"

"I seen him go into the room and you hadn't came out yet so you must have."

Aleene gave him a sceptical look.

"And what does braiding his hair have anything to do with liking your brother?"

"Well nothing really on your part except you cared enough to offer. But since our mother died he hasn't let anyone but me touch his hair it's like a connection he had with mom. I think because he remembers sitting in our mom's lap when he was little while she brushed out his hair, he always did like his hair played with. He used to let Winry play with it when we were children even though it was short in the back...Now though your the only person who's touched his hair in years."  
Aleene rested a hand on Al's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that your mom died. thats how you got stuck in that armor huh?"

Al nodded.

"Brother went through a lot trying to find away to get my body back from the gate. I'm just glad he succeeded...I wish he could have gotten back his limbs though."

Aleene nodded absentmindly as she looked out the window. suddenly she jumped up and tugged on Al's hand.

"Lets go outside Al, it's a beautiful day."

Al stood and followed the girl outdoors into the sunlight.

After a couple hours of searching the two found Ed napping under a large tree. Aleene wiggled her eyebrows at Al makeing him chuckle quietly as they snuck up on the deeply slumbering teen.

Al watched as Aleene knelt beside Ed, plucked a long blade of grass and slowly ran it a long his chin, down his neck, over his lips and across his forehead causeing him to squirm.

"Mmmrr, stupid bugs."

Ed mumbled as he turned over and was still again, Aleene and Al snickered quietly as she slowly ran the blade along the back of his neck.

Suddenly Ed shot up, eyes wide and body rigid. Slowly he turned to look at the giggleing duo then he scowled.

"What the hell was that?"

Aleene grinned.

"A piece of grass."

Ed growled as she sat next to him and Al sat on the other side. all three quietly watched as the sun sank low in the sky and began to disappear below the horizen.

Suddenly Ed sighed.

"We should go inside, it's getting dark."

Al and Aleene stood. Turning around the girl offered her hand to Ed who grasped it and allowed her to pull him up.

"Thanks."

He said holding her hand a moment longer. Memorizeing the softness of it.

Aleene rose an eyebrow. Her eyes glanced at the hand Ed was still holding causing him to drop it and blush.

Al, not noticeing his brother's momentary emberrasment or Aleene's slight amusment, started up towards the house. Aleene and Ed looked at eachother for a moment then followed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Storm.

Aleene had been with the Elric brothers in Rismbool for two weeks and was enjoying every minute of it. But at that moment she was in a very emberrasing situation.

"EDWARD WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK!?!"

Ed stared as Aleene fought to wrap the towel around her waist. Unfortantely for Aleene and lucky for Ed, he got an eyeful of her nude body when he barged into the bathroom.

"GET OUT ED!!!"

"Jeez, sorry."

Ed slammed the bathroom door shut. Aleene shook her head as she proceeded to dry off and get dressed.

"Stupid idiot needs to learn to knock."

The girl muttered then growled in annoyance as a muffled 'I heard that!' leaked through the door.

Finelly Aleene cracked open the door. noticing that Ed was gone she quietly slipped down the hall and down the stairs.

"Morning Aleene, Ed walk in on you again? isn't that like the third time this week?"

Aleene smiled at Winry and helped set the rest of the food on the table then sat down and began to eat.

"Morning Winry, yea it is. Speaking of which where are the boys and aunt pinako?"

Winry jerked a thumb towards the door and grinned as she sat across from Aleene and began eating as well.

"Aunt pinako went to town on buisness and as for the boys, their getting a little morning practice in. Ed's a state alchemist and Al's pretty good at alchemy as well."

Aleene nodded

"I do Alchemy. I'm not half bad either."

Winry gave her a look and was about to say something when Ed and Al trooped into the kitchen.

"Mmhmm, I'm starving."

Ed rubbed his gut while Al decided to go read for a bit, grabbing an apple and saying he would eat later.

"Well sit down and eat then."

Winry pointed to a chair next to the one Aleene had sat down in. Ed flopped into it and began to devour what was in front of him.

Aleene rose an eyebrow.

"Ed your food isn't going to run away from you, we made sure it was dead."

Ed scowled at her.

"You've hanging around with Winry to much. your starting to pick up her sarcasm."

Aleene grinned as she ate the last of her breakfast

"I've always had sarcasm Ed, I just didn't decide to use it till I met you."

Ed growled, finished off his food and went upstairs as the girls took their dishes into the kitchen.

"I need to go to town, anyone wanna come?"

Winry yelled from the door, Al came striding in.

"I'll come Winry, I wanna go to the book store."

Aleene looked out the window and noticed dark clouds rolling in.

"Are you sure you should go to town? I think a storm's coming."

Winry smiled

"Don't worry, if we get caught in a storm Al and I will call then stay at the nearest hotel okay?"

Aleene nodded and Winry continued grinning.

"Besides this means you get to have to alone time with Ed since Pinako won't be back till tomarrow."

Aleene growled and threw a boot at the blonde who managed to grab a very befuddled boy and slam the door before she was hit.

"So.."

Al asked as they started walking down the road.

"You think Aleene's got feelings for Ed?"

Winry nodded.

"I'm sure of it and I'm betting He's got feelings for her as well."

It might have been to soon to tell but the two just might have had feelings for eachother and just didn't want to face them. Ed didn't want to bring another innocent person into his terrible life and Aleene was scared of what would happen if someone found out her origins.

Aleene sighed as she walked slowly up the stairs to the room she shared with Ed.

Opening the door she walked blindly to her bed and flopped down onto it face first with an 'omph' suddenly a voice startled her.

"Guess we both had the same idea."

Aleene jolted up and turned to see Ed lounging on his own bed, book in hand watching her.

"Yea I guess."

Ed put his book down and watched her for a moment as she laid back down and stared at the ceiling somewhat depressed.

"Whats wrong?"

Aleene jerked her head to look at him then shrugged.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Aleene just shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No."

Ed grinned as he got up off his bed and began to walk towards her. Aleene watched nervously and began to scoot away.

"Ed what are you doing?"

Ed's grin just grew.

"I have ways of makeing people tell me things."

Aleene gave him a sceptical look.

"Like what? running out from under a bed and scareing them?"

Suddenly she was tackled by the blonde. after a few minutes of struggleing she was pinned to her bed.

"You can't go anywhere, now tell me."

Ed demanded.

"No no no, and do you realize how wrong this looks?"

Ed looked down at them and realized that she was right. He was straddleing her pelvis, pinned both her hands above her head with his automail hand and had the other hand planted at the side of her waist.

Ed looked back up at Aleene and slowly began to lean down, being guided by his desire. Aleene began to lean up and her breath quickened along with her heart beat.

Soon their lips were millimeters apart and just as Ed started to close in Aleene looked away.

Ed stared at her for a moment surprised then got off her and left the room frustrated. Aleene sat up and sighed wishing she had kissed him like she wanted too.

She and Ed were always haveing run ins like that. last week She and Ed were argueing and suddenly he had pinned her against the wall and their lips were seconds from melding together when Al walked in causing them to jump apart and look away.

After an hour Aleene rose and went down stairs to find Ed reading his book. The silence was akward.

the rest of the day was spent flinching at touches, speaking in strained tones and all out avoidance.

Finelly as evening set in Aleene couldn't take it any more and ran up to her room. Looking out the window, Aleene watched as clouds built up and rain began to fall. She shivered, Aleene was terrified of storms.

A bolt of lighting flashed and thunder rolled causeing the girl to scream and duck under the covers of her bed whimpering.

Suddenly the door burst open and after a moment hands were pulling back the blanket to reveal Aleene curled up in the fetal postion whimpering softly.

Ed sat on the edge of the bed and gently sat her up. lifting her chin to look him in the eye and speaking a voice Aleene had never heard him use he asked.

"Aleene, whats wrong?"

The only answer he got was whimpers. Suddenly more lighting and thunder sounded causing Aleene to scream again and shake uncontrollably then it hit him.

"Aleene, are you scared of storms?"

Aleene nodded then buried her face in his chest as she whispered.

"don't leave me."

Ed sighed and pulled the girl into his lap and held her close.

Soon her sobs quieted and she slowly rose her head to look at him. Ed smiled gently and unknowingly tightened his grip on Aleene's waist.

Aleene slowly moved her hands up to his hair and pulled out the band that held the braid.

Gently Aleene unraveled Ed's braid, letting the golden strands fall loosly from her nimble fingers and land softly on his back.

Ed then reached up and pulled out Aleene's ponytail then ran his hands through the dark masses of hair.

Aleene leaned in close till their lips were barely touching and her eyes started to flutter closed. Ed leaned in and captured Aleene's lips, thus takeing her first kiss.

Aleene's lips felt as if they were on fire in a good way. her stomach did flips as her arms wrapped around Ed's neck tightly pulling the two close.

Aleene slowly rolled pulling Ed with her till she was on her back and he was leaning over her, their lips still moveing against eachother in perfect harmony.

The two seperated momentarily for air and stared at eachother for a moment until Aleene pulled Ed back down into another hot liplock.

Ed's hand slowly traced up Aleene's light blue tank top and rested gently on the girl's stomach causing her to gasp and arch slightly into his hand.

Taking advantage of Aleene's surprise Ed's tongue slipped inside her mouth and began to explore.

Aleene grabbed the bottom of Ed's black sleeveless shirt and pushed it up, breaking their makeout session only to throw it into some corner.

Ed moved to where he was laying between Aleene's legs and then he pulled off her shirt and threw it into the corner as well.

Aleene whimpered as Ed's hands ran along her stomach and sides. Ed was enjoying the softness of her skin.

The blonde had never touched a female body before so he made sure he was going to remember how this experiance felt.

Ed's mouth left Aleene's causeing her to whimper in disappointment, but he latched onto her neck causing her whimper to turn into a moan of pleasure.

Ed nibbled along her collar bone leaving bite marks in his wake but she wasn't too worried at that exact moment.

Aleene fumbled with the button on Ed's pants growling slightly when the button at first decided not to cooperate.

Ed helped her pull down the stubborn garment and threw it on top of their growing pile of clothes leaveing him clad in dark green boxers.

Ed went back to sucking and licking Aleene's collar bone causing her to moan and drag her nails along Ed's back leaveing deep red marks in the skin.

Suddenly Aleene sat up, throwing a very surprised Ed off her as she buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Ed."

"What?"

Aleene wouldn't look Ed in the eye.

"I can't do this with you."

Ed yelled

"WHY NOT AM I NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?!''

Aleene shook her head quickly.

"That's not it, I just can't."

Ed opened his mouth to yell again but instead just sighed a frustrated sigh then crawled into his own bed and angerily turned over not saying a word.

Aleene shook her head and grabbed her tee shirt and shorts, throwing them on she too crawled under the covers shakeing slightly every time she seen lightening flash or heard thunder sound.

Neither could sleep well that night, then again no one could blame them.

Next morning

The storm had let up the next morning, more like afternoon, Aleene laid in bed for awhile and listened to the sound of the rain pattering against the window.

Unlike storms Aleene loved the rain, whenever she was upset and it was raining she felt like she didn't have to cry, that the sky was crying for her.

Aleene sighed as she glanced at the empty bed across from her own, what had transpired the night before was still fresh in her mind and she was scared and confused.

The girl decided that instead of laying there forever, which sounded very tempting, she would head down stairs.

Creeping into the living room. Aleene gave a sigh of relief to find Alphonse sitting on the couch with a book on alchemy.

"Hey Al, when did you get in and what time is it?"

Al looked up from his book and smiled.

"Good morning Aleene, it's about three in the afternoon. Winry and I got in a couple hours ago, she and Ed went to make some deliveries with Aunt Pinako so they should be gone for a couple hours."

Aleene sat next to him and yawned.

"And you stayed to babysit me?"

Al shook his sandy haired head quickly.

"No, No nothing like that. we didn't want to wake you up so I stayed to keep you company. I didn't want to go anyway."

Aleene grinned.

"I was kidding Al."

Al grinned sheepishly, Aleene giggled then hopped off the sofa and bounded into the kitchen yelling as she went.

"Hey Al, where does Pinako keep the bowls and spoons?"

Al came into the kitchen and after showing her where the utinsils were he sat and watched as she poured herself a bowl of cereal and began to eat.

Aleene gazed out the window, watching the raindrops dance against the glass then sighed.

"I love the rain."

Al looked at her.

"Really?"

Aleene nodded.

"Yea when ever it rains and I need to get away I'm out in it."

Aleene rinsed out her dishes and went into the living room. Al following her.

Suddenly Al stopped, gazed out the window and sighed. Aleene turned around and walked up next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What wrong Al?"

Al turned to her.

"I missed feeling things like the rain when I was armor."

Aleene looked sad.

"You couldn't feel anything could you?"

Al shook his head and Aleene gently ran her hands down the boys chest.

"So you wouldn't have even felt this?"

Al looked down, saddness coated his voice.

"No, I would have felt nothing, it feels good though."

Aleene's left hand moved from Al's chest to his face and tilted it to look her in the eye.

"I' wish I could have helped you and Ed, I feel kinda sad that I don't completely understand what you two went through."

Al gently clutched her hand with his own.

"Thanks."

"Al you and Ed are my friends, I care about you alot."

Aleene smiled, suddenly a low growl caught her attention, turning Aleene's smile faded slowly.

Seeing her smile dissappear Al turned as well then his face went white.

"Uh oh."

Standing in the doorway was Ed, Winry and Pinako.

Winry looked shocked, Pinako looked amused but Ed's expession scared both Al and Aleene because Ed looked angry.

Not just any kind of angry but enraged, his eyes were dark and his body quivered.

It did look like something was going on. Aleene and Al were standing close, her hand set on firmly his chest and Al held her other one gently in his own and close to his face.

"Brother it's not what you think..."

Al began but stopped as Ed let out a low growl.

"Well now I know why you couldn't let me fuck you Aleene. you want my brother."

Aleene turned to face him, her eyes narrowed at the false accusation.

"That's not true Ed, Al is just my friend."

Ed snorted.

"It seems like you guys are more, but hey why should I care? You were just an oppertunity, a cheap whore."

Aleene jerked as if she had been slapped then she hissed as tears pricked her eyes.

"Figure's, your just like any other dumbass on the street looking for a fuck."

And with that she stormed past him into the down pour and dissappered down the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crying with the rain

Ed smacked himself in the forehead then turned to run after Aleene as he yelled.

"Aleene wait! I didn't mean..."

The blonde stopped when he left him self being grabbed by the scruff of his coat.

After figureing out that it was his little brother, Ed started to struggle.

"Let me go Al, I need to go after her."

Al dragged him into the living room and plopped him down onto the sofa then headed for the door growling.

"No you don't. you're the last person she wants to see right now so you stay right here. maybe Aunt Pinako and Winry can give you a lesson on how to treat a girl."

With that Al turned and followed Aleene into the rain.

Aunt pinako turned to glare at the boy who buried his face in his hands and asked one question.

"Why did you assume Aleene wanted Al instead of you?"

Ed looked up to glare at the old woman.

"Because she didn't want me last night and when I heard what she said I thought she confessed her feelings for him."

Pinako shook her head and puffed on her pipe.

"You have alot to learn about women Pipsqueek."

And before the blonde had a chance to protest at being called short the woman left the room. Leaving Ed to deal with the wrath of Winry who was at the moment wielding a wrench.

Al sighed again as he peered through the downpour. he had been searching for Aleene for hours and it was growing dark and he was cold.

He had reached the top a massive hill that he and Ed, as childern, would go when upset, and was about to turn around when he heard a whimper.

Looking over he noticed a huddled form not more then a few feet away under a large tree.

Kneeling beside the huddleing person Al softly called.

"Aleene it's me Al"

Aleene rose her head Al noticed that she had been crying as her eyes were puffy and her body shook from her wracking sobs.

Al carefully asked.

"Aleene whats going on with you and my brother?"

Aleene sighed then spoke, her voice wavering.

"Al I'm not just some street rat you and Ed bumped into."

"Yeah?"

Aleene sighed.

"Lust is my mother and Pride is my father. I'm a Homoncuilous...don't ask me how it's possible because I don't know."

Al gasped and Aleene went on with explaining her past.

"After my mother had me she abandoned me on the doorstep of lab 5, I'm sure you've heard of it..."

Al nodded.

"Well anyway's The scientists ran some test to determine my health and realized I was a baby homonculious...I was missing a chemical in my blood normal humans had. Anyways I am the only one in existance, so they experiminted on me."

"What kind of experimints?"

Al asked.

Aleene shrugged.

"I don't know, I was stuck in that lab for seven years before I escaped onto the streets. Seven years of torture and hell. In that time I developed the ability to not only alchemize fire without a circle, but I can alchemize water at the same time and control them both, and to this day I'm terrified of needles."

"The reason Lust has been chasing me is that she found out, I don't know how, that if somone kill's me because of her family bond with me as my mother she gains my power whatever kind of power that is. Pride wouldn't because his bond with me isn't as strong and He's dead. I'm lucky I look human, I wouldn't trade that for amything."

Al shook his head overwhelmed.

"Thats alot to take in."

Aleene nodded.

"And thats not all, if I create an equal but different kind of bond, a love bond as it's called. if I die My power will dissapate into thin air. Nobody will get it. The bonds cancel eachother out."

Al nodded.

"How do you create a love bond?"

Aleene blushed slightly and smiled a sheepish smile.

"Through sex."

Al looked away and blushed deeply.

"Oh."

Aleene nodded then looked away saddly

"Ed and I almost slept together last night, but I didn't want him to think that I only slept with him to create the bond. but he thinks that I couldn't because I want you. He's being so fucking difficult!"

Al nodded.

"I understand, he can be a jerk, he shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Aleene suddenly started to cry again as she thought of what Ed had said to her.

"Al?"

She asked quietly

"What?"

She looked at him saddly

"Was Ed right? Am I a cheap whore?"

The look in her eyes pulled at Al's heart. Scooting over Al gently pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she cuddled to his chest and cried.

"No Aleene, your not and my brother had no right to call you that."

Aleene looked up at him and smiled as her sobs quieted

"Thanks Al."

Al patted her back and smiled back.

"It was nothing."

Aleene stared at him for a moment. Then leaned up and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Al's lips. His eyes widened in shock before he closed them and deepened it.

Al's tongue pried open her mouth and delved inside. Aleene whimpered in her throat and wrapped her arms around Al's neck as she entertwined her tongue with his. One kiss turned into two, then three then too many to count.

Aleene soon pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What just happened?"

Al shook his head, also in shock.

"I have no idea."

"So it was a freak incident?"

"Yea lets go with that."

They looked at eachother for a moment then dove in for one more taste.

Pulling apart slowly they said at the same time.

"We can't tell Ed."

They sat there in awkard silence till Al suddenly smiled a soft smile.

"Let's go home, it's dark now and you and I both soaked to the skin."

Aleene giggled and stood but winced slightly. Al noticed and asked worriedly.

"Aleene, whats wrong?''

She smiled lightly and said.

"When I was running I fell and I think I twisted my ankle a little."

Al replied.

"Well then I'll carry you."

And before she had time to protest Al scooped her up and began the trek home.

Ed looked up when Al walked in the door carrying Aleene who had fallen asleep on the way back.

Pinako came running hurriedly out of the kitchen and began barking orders.

"Al carry her up to her room. Winry find Aleene some dry clothes. Ed you stay out of the way."

Ed made to protest but caught sight of Winry waveing her wrench threateningly and closed his mouth.

He really didn't mean what he said to Aleene. He was just hurt and wanted her to feel as bad as he did.

Al carried the sleeping girl to her room and set her gently on her bed. Winry came in hurriedly carrying a change of clothes, a towel and a thermomater.

"What's the thermomater for?"

Al asked

"She was out there in the rain for hours, she might have a fever. help me get her out of her clothes."

Al took a step back, blushing deeply and replied

"Maybe Pinako should help you I don't think I should undress her."

Winry rolled her eyes.

"Pinako's busy cooking, just do it."

Al timidly sat Aleene up and pulled of her tee shirt and threw it to the side while Winry pulled off her socks and shoes.

Al tried not to look as he pulled down Aleene's shorts Winry took them from him and pulled them off leaving the sleeping girl clad only in her black bra and underwear.

Al couldn't help but glance at Aleene and blush at the way his body was starting to react at the sight. Well it was quite a sight.

He could see why Edward was jealous, but that still didn't make what he said right.

Winry slipped some pajama pants up Aleene's legs and handed Al a dry tee shirt which he managed to put on her.

Once Aleene was tucked into bed Winry slipped the Thermometer into her mouth and waited.

Soon it beeped and she removed it, looking at Al grimely she said.

"Her temperture is a hundred and one."

Al started to panic.

"What do we do!?!"

Winry left the room for a moment and came back with a wet cloth, placeing it on Aleene's head she sighed.

"Thats the best we can do, luckily it's not too bad. Now come downstairs and tell us what she told you. We didn't get much from Ed other then that they were close to haveing sex when Aleene suddenly decided not too."

Al shrugged his shoulders.

"Its a long story and doesn't begin last night but a long time ago."

Winry said nothing but led Al out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Aleene cracked an eye open and listened as the two headed downstairs. She was to tired to move so she just laid there in the dark. Stareing at the ceiling and thinking about what Ed had yelled at her.

She had never knew that words could hurt so much. Aleene turned over and squeezed her eyes shut.

That night she cried with the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Learning the truth

Al led Winry downstairs to sit with the others so he could explain what Aleene had told him.

Al sighed as he glanced at the expectant faces around him.

"I warn you..."

He started

"You're probably not going to like what you hear."

With that being said Al proceeded to tell the group what he had learned. the reactions were shocking. Luckily he was smart enough not to mention the makeout seesion they had.

Winry was angery that what she called a 'dangerous creature' was able to get so close to them, Aunt Pinako wasn't surprised at all, knowing boys like Ed and Al managed to take away some of the surprise out of life.

And Ed was silent, his expression was unreadable.

After Al explained to Winry that Aleene was still their friend she settled down. aturning to Ed she asked.

"Are you okay Ed."

Ed tried to smirk but it came out as a grimace.

"Sure I'm fine."

Suddenly a creak on the stairwell caught their attention. Aleene stood there quietly waiting for hated comments, judgment and rejection.

To her surprise Winry gave her a sisterly look and began to fuss.

"Aleene you have a fever, you should be in bed."

The girl shook her head.

"I'll never be able to rest till I am sure that I have cleared everything up, I shouldn't have kept my past a secret."

Ed snorted and received a glare from his little brother.

Winry patted the spot between her and Al. Aleene sat down.

She took a deep breath.

"Okay feel free to ask any question, I'm an open book."

Aunt Pinako chewed on her pipe for a moment then asked.

"Aleene, what is your Homonculious name? All of them seem to have one."

Aleene smiled saddly

"The homonculi and the scientists know me as 'Vengence"

Winry looked puzzled.

"Why Vengence?"

"Well the scientists call me that because that was the name written on the note they received. they said they thought it was an odd name for a little girl, then they realized I was a homonculious and thought it was fitting."

"But why did the Homonculi call you that in the first place?"

Aleene began to tear up.

"Two reasons, one when a person is prideful and/or lustful they will create vengeful enemies."

"Whats the second reason?"

Al pressed. Aleene closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"The second reason is that at the exact moment I was born a mother was crying over the body of her baby girl who fell victim to Envy's twisted pleasure and swore that she would get revenge but Envy tore her to shreds then Gluttony ate what was left."

Winry gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Aunt Pinako merely shook her head saddly as she muttered.

"What a terrible way to name a child."

"Wait..how do you know all of this?"

Ed asked suddenly mistrustful of the young girl sitting across from him.

Aleene looked him in the eye for the first time that night.

"Because before I bumped into you that day. Lust had cornered me in an alley and began bragging, and I finelly asked why she had named me such a horrible name. Since Envy didn't know and Gluttony just kept asking if he could eat me and that was the explaination she gave me...luckily she had been so distracted that she didn't realise I was getting into postion to jump the fence till I was running on the other side."

Aleene sagged against the sofa and Al tiredly. Edward scowled at seeing her leaning against his brother who slipped comforting arm around her shoulders, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

Finelly Winry asked one last question.

"Aleene, if you can alchemize fire and turn water into ice, how do you keep from getting burned or frostbite?"

Aleene smiled.

"I have some fireproof and insulated gloves I keep tucked into my back pocket."

Aunt pinako yawned then stood.

"Well I think Al should take Aleene to bed, and the rest of us should go to sleep too."

The teens nodded and Al picked Aleene up again.

"Al I can walk myself up!"

Al said nothing but continued to carry the now pouting girl bridel style up the stairs and into her room.

Setting her down on her bed gently, Al softly asked.

"Do you want me to stay in here with you instead of Ed?"

Aleene smiled up at him.

"No it's okay, I just won't talk to him."

Al sat on her bed beside her, Aleene scooted over and snuggled up to him.

"whats wrong?"

Al asked when he felt the girl pressed against him, Aleene looked up and shook her head.

"Nothing, you're just warm and comfortable."

Al smiled inwardly and put an arm around her then gazed out the window as the rain danced across the pane.

Ed turned away from the door and sighed. he really screwed up this time.

The blonde went back down stairs and waited on the couch till his brother came back down.

"What happened up there?"

Ed, being his nosy self, asked.

Al sighed.

"We talked she said you can sleep up there but don't expect her to talk to you, she gave me a hug and a goodnight kiss then I came down stairs."

Edward shook his head and tried to keep calm as he asked.

"She kissed you?"

Al looked around nervously as he quickly said.

"Yea, but it was just a peck, it didn't mean anything other then goodnight she made it clear that she doesn't have those kind of feelings for me."

Ed nodded then headed up the stairs. opening the door he noticed Aleene tucked into bed and he could help but think out loud.

"Aw Al tucked her in...just like how mom would do for us."

After about a minute of watching Aleene sleep quietly, Ed undressed, crawled into bed and fell into a fitful slumber.

Next morning

The next morning Aleene avoided Ed as best as she could, finelly mid morning after a check up from Winry, she escaped outside.

Aleene walked down to the flat where Al and Ed spared, at that moment only Al was there.

Looking up the tall boy greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Aleene."

Aleene smiled

"Hey Al, I came to practice my alchemy...care for a demonstration."

Alphonse nodded quickly as he sat down out of the way.

"I would love that."

Aleene grinned and whipped out a pair of what looked like to be ordinary black leather gloves but Al knew they were special.

slipping them on Aleene winked at Al causing him to blushed and began.

Holding up two fingers on each hand, Aleene crossed her arms, then uncrossed them and let loose a fire bolt that dissappeared into the distance.

keeping the two fingers up she whirled around causeing a tornado of flame to surround her, then thrust her arms to the sides causeing the flame to rush away at all sides and die down before they reached Al.

Aleene smiled as she formed a water whip for a finish and as it snapped she turned it into red rose petals.

Al giggled as he watched the little flower petals fall from the sky, Aleene came and sat beside him, laughing as she brushed stray petals from Al's pony tailed hair.

"So what did you think?"

Aleene asked.

"That was amazeing, it almost didn't even look like alchemy. I thought you could only do water and flame."

Aleene shook her head.

"Nope, those are just my specialties."

"Oh."

The two sat in a comfortable silence unaware that Ed had watched the entire scene unfold from where he was leaning against the house.

_' Wow that was impressive,'_ The blonde thought as he turned to go, _'She has skill'._

Ed walked back into the house and ignored a glare from Winry as he plopped on the couch, sighing,

"She's as skilled in alchemy as I am."

Winry sat beside him, she didn't need to ask who 'she' was.

"Really? She gave you a demonstration?"

Edward shook his head.

"Not me, she gave Al one, I was watching from the house."

Winry nodded in acknowledgment and Ed started in on another subject.

"Alphonse and I'll be leaving for central tomarrow."

"Is Aleene going with you?"

Ed shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll have Al ask her."

Winry stood then walked outside, Ed following her.

"Maybe you should ask her."

Winry stated as she watched Al and Aleene perform alchemy tricks, Ed sighed as he stood beside her.

"Do you really think she will even talk to me? She's been avoiding me all day. I'll just have Al ask her and then when she cool's off a bit I'll talk to her."

Winry shook her head.

"Ed, she won't cool off that easily, you have to make her talk to you."

Ed said nothing but watched as the female homonculious and his little brother played, actually played.

Winry let out a frustrated sighed and grabbed Ed's arm.

"Come on you idiot."

And with that she dragged the poor guy down the hill.

Al looked up when heard Ed yelling at Winry to let him go, the two stopped in front of him.

"Hey Winry...Ed."

Alphonse greeted, suddenly Aleene looked up.

A sheepish smile grew on Ed's face as he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

"Uh...Umm Aleene can I talk to you?"

Aleene eyes narrowed.

"No."

And with that she turned on her heel and walked off into the other direction, Ed looked at Winry helplessly.

"I told you."

Winry gave him a push.

"Go after her!"

Ed sighed as he ran to catch up with the angry girl.

"Aleene, wait!"

"Go away!"

Aleene yelled as she started to run. Ed picked up his pace till he was in reaching distance then grabbed her arm.

Whirling her around to face him, Ed pulled Aleene to his chest to keep her from struggling.

"Will you just stop and let me explain!?!"

Aleene growled at him as she struggled for a moment more.

"Why should I !?!"

"I'm trying to apologize damnit!"

Ed sighed when Aleene suddenly stopped fighting him, looking her in the eye, he could see that she was forceing herself to keep still.

Ed took a deep breath.

"I'm Sorry that I said you were a whore and just an oppertunity. I was angry and hurt okay?"

A sad look crossed Aleene's face and she asked.

"Can we just forget any of this happened and go back to normal?"

Ed grinned and his grip on her arms loosened.

"Yea, friends?"

Aleene smiled widely.

"Friends."

She confirmed.

Ed smiled as he let her go.

"I just have one more question for you."

"What?"

"Will you come with me and Al toCcentral tomarrow?"

A beautiful smile broke from Aleene's face.

"Of course Ed, I would be delighted."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Back in central.

Aleene sighed dreamily as she watched the scenery pass by quickly from the open train window.

Ed lounged beside her. His eyes closed and he looked completely relaxed.

Aleene giggled as the wind carried her loose masses of hair causeing it to tickle her face gently.

Al looked up from where he read his book and smiled. He was glad that Aleene and Ed patched things up and so far there had been no akwardness. Not even between Aleene and himself even though they had shared a forbidden moment.

Suddenly Aleene jumped up and stuck her head out the window.

"Al, Ed we're almost there!"

Ed jumped awake, he had obviously fell asleep, and glanced at his silver pocket watch.

"About damn time''

He mumbled.

Aleene sat back in her seat and looked at the boys, then stated what she had been planning for awhile.

"Ed, Al, I'm going to become a state alchemist."

Al looked at her eyes wide.

"But the test is in a week."

Aleene nodded.

"I know and I want you guys to prepare me for it."

Ed turned to look at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Aleene nodded.

"I'm sure, I started studying a week ago."

Ed sighed.

"Okay I'll help you...Al?"

Al pursed his lips at the thought of both his brother and his friend being dogs of the state, then nodded.

"So will I."

Aleene smiled brightly.

"Great! With your guy's help I know I can't fail."

The first place the trio headed once they got off the train was Central headquarters, Aleene looked at the large building in awe.

"Wow, what happens here Ed?"

The blonde shrugged.

"Everybody pretends to work, fall asleep in chairs and grumble at paper work."

Al shook his head.

"No brother, only the Colonal does that."

Ed laughed.

"Yea I suppose your right Al."

The two boys led their friend inside the large building and to Colonal Mustang's office. Luckily Aleene didn't want to seem like a tourist so she didn't gawk at anything and moved quickly.

Walking into the office, the trio was stopped by Lutinute Hawkeye.

"Visitors are not allowed without permisson Edward."

Riza normally would make anyone nervous but Aleene regarded her coolly, with parents like her's She wasn't fazed at all.

"I'm not a visitor. I'm here to see Colonal Roy Mustang on how to become a state alchemist."

A look of surprise crossed Riza's features before she recovered. No one else had stood their ground when meeting the lutinute for fear of they pistol she had belted to her hip.

Riza then nodded.

"Very well."

And with that, the woman turned on her heel and left.

Ed flashed Aleene a grin before turning and banging on the door to Mustang's office.

A muffled 'Come in Fullmetal' sounded through the wood and Edward burst through the door, Aleene and Al following close behind.

"How did you know it was me?"

Ed asked scowling at the ravenhaired male lounging behind his desk.

"You're the only subordinate in this office that has the gall to stomp to my office and bang on my door though I have no idea why."

Ed shrugged.

"Well thats easy... I don't like you"

"I was being sarcastic Fullmetal."

As this banter continued Aleene leaned over to Al and whispered in his ear.

"Are they always like this."

Al nodded amused.

"Pretty much."

Suddenly Roy's eyes locked onto Aleene. A slow charming smile made it's across the Colonal's face.

"Well who is this lovely flower of a human being?"

Mustang's voice came out low and smooth. Aleene grinned at the man thinking_ ' flower? Human? If he only knew' _then stepped forward to shake Roy's outstretched hand.

"My name's Aleene and I want to become a state Alchemist."

Roy glanced at Ed who sent him a glare for keeping a hold on the girl's hand.

"Hmm, straight to the point. Maybe we could discuss the details over dinner perhaps?"

Aleene smirked.

"I don't think so. one dateing me would get you courtmartialed and two these boys would probably thrash you."

Aleene gestured to Edward, who was grinned an evil grin at the suggestion of thrashing the man, and Alphonse, who raised an eyebrow and scowled at the suggestion of a date.

Roy dropped Aleene's hand immeditely and straightened up.

"State alchemy testing is next saterday. If that's all I have paperwork to fill out."

The trio kept straight faces till they were outside the building then burst into laughter.

"Did you see Mustangs face when Aleene told him that dateing her would get him courtmartialed?"

Al gasped. Ed nodded and said as he tried to breath.

"I'm laughing over how he claimed that he was going to fill out paperwork so we would leave. He nevers does paperwork."

Aleene grinned.

"That was fun...Where too now?"

Ed shrugged.

"The inn I guess. The Colonal said I would have to stay around Central for a few weeks."

Aleene nodded and the three headed towards the inn.

Suddenly Aleene stopped as they were passing the park. Al and Ed both noticed the girl had stopped following and turned to see her watching something.

Al gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Aleene, whats wrong?"

Aleene shook her head and smiled up and the worried teen.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired I don't see how sitting on a train can be so draining."

And with that she turned and began walking in the direction of the inn. Ed and Al turned to see what Aleene had been watching and they both sighed saddly.

A couple was playing on the jungle gym with their two little girls. that was something Aleene never had.

Ed flopped down on the bed and let out a whoosh of air, Aleene tapped him on the shoulder.

"So who am I sleeping with?"

Ed shot up and Al whirled around to face Aleene who was sitting on Al's bed.

"Wh..What?"

Al stuttered. Clearly the same thought that had ran through Ed's mind had ran through his.

Aleene shrugged.

"Well there are only two beds and I'm not allowing any of us to sleep on the floor so I have to sleep with someone."

Alphonse and Edward just stared silently. Aleene grinned wickedly.

"Or I could go stay with Mustang."

"HELL NO!!"

The boys yelled jumping to their feet. Aleene rose an eyebrow and her grin grew.

"Why Al you cursed."

Al gave her a glare and Ed spoke up.

"Damn right he cursed. He knows as well as I do that if you stay over there you will end up in that bastard's bed...if struck with temptation he isn't going to care how old you are!"

Aleene rolled her eyes.

"Jeez you guys get a grip I was just kidding."

Ed scowled.

"Well your staying with me."

Aleene rose an eyebrow.

"And how will I know that you won't try to jump me one of these nights?"

"ARGGGH!!!!"

Ed threw up his hands and flopped onto his bed.

"Then trade off."

Aleene shrugged and looked at Alphonse.

"Thats not a bad idea. That way at least some of the time you guys can have a bed all to yourselves."

Al nodded secretly liking the idea of shareing a bed with the girl.

"I don't mind, but who are you bunking with first?"

After a very intense game of rock paper sissors, it was determined that Aleene would spend the first night with Al.

Ed pouted for the rest of the night

Six days later

Aleene sighed as she closed the last alchemy book that Ed and Al had. Scattered about her were dosens of notes and alchemic circle drawings.

"Well I think I'm prepared. Any last minute words of advice guys?"

Al looked up from where he was studying Aleene's drawings.

"Just stay focused through the written test, answer honestly in the interveiw and..."

"Put on one hell of a demonstration."

Ed finished with a grin. Aleene smiled brightly.

"You can be sure of that."

"Wow Aleene."

Aleene turned to Al, puzzled.

"What?"

The boy held up her circles and smiled.

"These are perfect. I can't find a single thing wrong with them."

Aleene blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thanks Al."

Ed yawned

"Well I'm heading to bed."

Al nodded.

"So am I."

Ed and Al stripped down into their boxers. Aleene had got used to it, after knowing them for almost three weeks she had seen them in just their underwear at one point or another.

After they crawled under the covers Al and Ed closed their eyes tightly so Aleene could change.

Soon Aleene was slipping under the covers of Edward's bed and snuggling against him, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck, her hair settling over Ed's chest and stomach.

This they all had gotten used too as well and the boys often found themselves in a tangle with said cuddler when they woke in the morning.

"Goodnight you guys."

Aleene mumbled.

"Goodnight."

The two echoed before falling into a deep wonderful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The LiquedFlame Alchemist

Aleene breathed in deep. There she stood in front of Central headquaters at two in the afternoon...and she was nervous.

Turning to her companions she threw on a shakey smile and said.

"Well here I go guys."

Al patted her on the shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck Aleene."

"Thanks Al, I'll need it."

"No you won't."

Ed turned to look at her. A smirk plastered on his face.

"You'll do great. We went over everything and you know it like the back of your hand."

Aleene grabbed the two boys and pulled them into a hug. Burying her face into their shoulders.

"Thank you so much you guys."

Ed and Al hugged her back then Edward gave her a push towards the door.

"Go on, we'll be here when you get out."

Aleene flashed them one last smile then ran up the steps and dissappeared into the building.

Two hours later

"Brother? How do you think she's doing?"

Al asked as he watched for Aleene from the bench where he and Edward sat.

Ed gave him a look that would have made Al feel dumb if noodles hadn't been hanging from his brother's mouth.

"I'm sure she's doing fine Al, after all we helped her."

Al said nothing but turned to watch the door once more, a few minutes later the sandyhaired teen jumped up.  
"There she is Brother!"

Ed looked up to catch a flash of teal and black. Throwing away his leftovers he stood.

"Lets go."

Aleene smiled when the brothers caught her attention.

"How did it go Aleene?"

Al asked as they walked back towards the inn.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know. I barely finished the test in time...Mustang says he will call when he knows if I passed."

Al suddenly had a thought

"Aleene what did you tell them when they asked what you're last name was?"

Aleene flashed a sheepish grin.

"I told them it was Chimera, Aleene Chimera."

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"Do you know what a Chimera is?"

Aleene nodded.

"That's why I picked it. Something that is part human but created through alchemy, like a Homonculus."

The rest of the walk to the inn was in silence. The three were just content being in eachother's company.

Once they reached the inn Al flopped down on his bed and sighed.

"I'm tired."

Aleene was pacing.

"I'm not, I'm antsy."

Ed and Al exchanged looks. They knew if they didn't some how tire Aleene out she was going to be up all night, she had trouble going to sleep in the first place.

Suddenly Ed was hit with an idea.

"Hey Al, remember how we used to always wrestle?"

Al smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yea and I always won."

Ed scowled, pretending not to notice Aleene listening

"Anyways I miss wrestleing...I have an idea"

"What?"

Ed sat up

"How about a threeway wrestleing match?"

Aleene smiled.

"I would like that, how bout it Al?"

Al stood and stretched, inching his way towards Edward's bed.

"Sounds good to ME!!!!"

And with that he launched himself onto his brother causeing the blonde to let out a protesting yelp.

Aleene jumped up and dove into the middle of the brothers.

Soon after Aleene was still stuck in the middle and realizeing there was no way she was gonna get Al to move by force she decided to play a little dirty.

Reaching up to a ticklish spot she discovered just under Al ribs a couple days ago when they where playing around, she began to move her fingers lightly over the skin.

Alphonse jumped and fell onto the mattress with a gasp, Aleene jumped over his knees and landed on his waist and tried to pin his shoulders down.

Al grinned then sat up as if she wasn't even there, Ed snuck behind her and quickly pulled her back down onto the bed.

"AHH! I'M BEING GANGED UP ON!!!!!"

She yelled through her laughter as Ed started to tickle her and Al kept her pinned.

Suddenly the phone rang, the three looked at eachother then scrambled to get to the phone first.

Ed frogleaped over his brother causeing Al to fall flat on Aleene, and grabbed the phone.

"Fullmetal."

Aleene looked at Al puzzled.

"Does he always answer the phone like that?"

Al nodded and the two listened to the conversation from where they still laid.

"Uh huh...yea...Okay, I'll tell her."

And without saying good bye Ed hung up on the person, turning to where the two still laid on the bed the blonde rose an eyebrow.

"Are you two wrestleing still or are you making out?"

Al looked shocked then looked down and blushed, the postion he and Aleene were in did look somewhat compromiseing.

Alphonse laid between Aleene's legs, her hands fisted in his shirt, his hands on either side of her head, and their bodies touching everywhere.The realization made his mind race back to that night on the hilltop. Ed still didn't know and the thought of telling him made Al quake down to his bones.

Al sat up quickly and his blush deepened,. Aleene sat up and looked at Ed expectantly.

"So what did the Colonal say?"

Ed rose an eyebrow in surprise.

"How did you know it was the Colonal?"

Aleene smiled.

"You hung up on him."

Ed gave a look that clearly said 'true true' and sat down beside her.

"Well Mustang said that he and the furher just got done veiwing your test scores..."

Aleene leaned forward.

"And?"

Ed leaned back and sighed as if bored, Aleene scowled at how slow he was answering.

"Well he said something but...maybe he should tell you."

Before he knew it Aleene had pinned him to the bed, straddled his waist, grabbed his collar and glared darkly.

"What. Did. He. Say. Edward."

Ed's eyes grew wide and he started to squirm.

"Hesaidyoupassedandyourinterveiwistomarrowatnoonandthedemonstrationisrightafterthatnowst-opthreateningmeandgetoff."

Aleene grinned and let go of his collar.

"I passed, I can't believe I passed."

Her voice came out in a whisper, Al patted her on the shoulder.

"I can believe it, your very skilled."

Ed huffed.

'Hello! Let me up!"

Aleene scowled down at the struggleing male.

"You are not off the hook."

And with that Aleene attacked, Ed yelled as he tried to fend off the visious girl.

"AL HELP ME!!!!"

Alphonse sighed then he too entered the fray.

Four hours of wrestleing later, the three had collapsed on Al's bed.

Aleene buried her face in the crook of Al's neck and snuggled closer as her eyes drooped and her breathing started to even out.

Ed sat up and started to head towards his bed but soon became aware of a hand gripping his.

Aleene blinked sleepily at him.

"Don't go."

Ed turned at Al who nodded tiredly and turned to face the girl.

Ed laid back down and turned to face Aleene's back, Aleene pressed her back against the blonde's chest and pulled Al against her.

Ed smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Aleene's waist and buried his face in her hair, now this was nice.

Next morning

Al woke first, trying to stretch but realized his movements were cut short.

Looking over he gazed puzzled at his brother who was still asleep with his face buried in the neck of a still unconious Aleene.

Edward's arms were flung over his around Aleene's waist, therefor keeping Alphonse from stretching.

The three's legs were tangled with eachothers, there was no need for blankets with the combind body heat.

Aleene blinked awake and groaned as she too stretched as best as she could without disturbing the boy who clung so tightly to her.

Looking up at Al she asked.

"What time is it?"

Al looked at the clock on the nightstand.

"eleven thirty."

"SHIT!"

Aleene shot out of the bed causeing Ed to roll and immeditely cling to his brother. An atomic bomb couldn't wake Ed.

Al watched as Aleene began rummageing through her drawer.

"Al what should I wear?"

Al shrugged.

"For what?"

"My interveiw is in thirty minutes!"

Alphonse thought for a moment.

"How about the light blue tank top Winry gave you and the tight black leather pants you nicked from Ed a couple days ago ago?''

"Who nicked my pants?"

Ed sleepily mumbled as he rubbed his eyes, letting go of Al who ignoreing his brother, got up to help the frantic girl look for the articles.

"Ed get up!"

Aleene yelled as she rolled the lazabout off the bed. Ed landed on the floor with an oof.

Rubbing his head, the blonde grouched.

"What the hell was that for?"

Aleene ignored him and stripped down, in to much of a hurry to go into the bathroom, and began pulling on the tight pants that she had found to her likeing.

The brothers blushed and looked away, trying to give the girl some privecy, and got dressed themselves.

After throwing on the tanktop and running the brush that the three shared through her hair, Aleene threw the dark mass up into a ponytail, grabbed the boys and pulled them out the door.

Aleene closed the door behind her. There was a single light in the room and it shown on a stool with three unbalanced legs.

Aleene studied the stool for a moment, then a deep voice sounded behind her.

"A state alchemist must know the balance of alchemy, sit down on the stool, if you are balanced in alchemy that stool will not fall."

Aleene gazed into the darkness for moment, makeing out the outlines of several people, then sat on the stool, it did not budge.

"Hmm good, now why do you want to become a state alchemist?"

Aleene answered seriously

"Two reasons, one I have a friend enrolled and his brother goes with him everywhere, they shouldn't have to bare these burdens alone."

The fuhrer leaned back, silent for a moment then asked.

"Whats the second reason?"

Aleene grinned a grin that was disturbingly like Ed's.

"I like the watches."

Ed paced in front of Central headquarters. He and Al had walked all over town and came back three hours later.

"What is taking so long...I wanna see Aleene's demonstration!"

Al sighed and stretched out on the the bench where he was lounging, Aleene would not tell them what she had planned for the demonstration and he too was curious.

"Guys, I'm heading for my demonstration!"

The brothers looked up to see Aleene heading toward the area the Fuhrer had set up for the demonstration.

Al and Ed found a place out of the way to watch their friend's performance.

The fuhrer sat back and spoke two words.

"Impress me."

Aleene grinned as she pulled on her gloves.

"With pleasure."

Her first two fingers shot up on each hand, her arms crossed in front of her and as she uncrossed them a bolt of lightening shot from her finger tips.

Suddenly Aleene alchemized some water out of the small lake, pulling both hands back, she turned the water into liqued spears and a fire ball appeared in her other hand.

Shooting her arms foward, the alchemized weapons went completely through two seprate tree trunks.

The two elements returned to Aleene who rose her arms over her head and clentched one into a fist.

The water froze and it and the flame formed two walls on either side of the young woman who seemed to be having more fun then most would. She seemed completely relaxed.

Suddenly she turned the walls into whips and began to twirl them.

The whips shot toward the sky, twirling around eachother, Aleene smiled as she pulled her arms back then quickly thrust them up clentching her fists.

and to the complete surprise of the Fuhrer, the colonal and the Elric brothers, the Flames turned into red rose petals and the water turned into blue rose petals.

Al gasped at the sight while Ed just smiled, obviously remembering his own demonstration.

The fuhrer watched as the girl laughed as the petals flew in the wind and landed in her hair, then leaned towards Mustang.

"I've found our new alchemist, I'll have the certificate in an hour."

And with that the Fuhrer stood and left, Roy turned back to where he watched the Elric brothers come and twirl with the military's new recruit under the falling velvet peices of color.

"She has talent..."

The colonal muttered

"I just hope there's no catch."

One hour later

Aleene stood nervously inside the Colonal's office awaiting to hear what Mustang had to say.

Roy leaned back, studied the girl for a moment then handed her a sheet of paper.

Aleene took it and read out loud.

"I King Horese has decided that the woman named Aleene Chimera will be enlisted into the military and will be given the title LiquedFlame..."

"I passed."

Aleene said softly as a smile appeared on her lips, Roy grinned.

"Yes, you did and I am now your comanding officer."

Aleene nodded absentmindly as she reread the paper then looked up at Roy with a questioning look.

"LiquedFlame?"

Roy nodded.

"All state achemists are given a surname, for example Edward Elric's is FullMetal, your's is LiquedFlame."

Aleene grinned wickedly.

"Sounds hot, Tell the fuhrer I like it, it fits."

Roy rolled his eyes.

"You are alot like FullMetal, he gave me a similer message to give to the Fuhrer about his title."

"Can I go now?"

Roy laughed.

"Yes your dismissed."

It was as if Roy had said the magic words because as soon as they where out of his mouth Aleene had dissappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Celebration

Ed looked up when he heard a screech of joy and grinned widely.

Aleene came running down the steps of the building yelling.

"I PASSED GUYS!!!"

Ed opened his arms as Aleene jumped into them, Al came over and joined into the hug, well was more like pulled into it.

"We are so happy for you Aleene, what's your title?"

Aleene pulled back to look the boys in the face.

"You guys are looking at the LiquedFlame alchemist. Ed, Mustang say's he wants us to come in tomarrow."

Ed rolled his eyes and Al nodded his approval over her title.

"The name fits."

Aleene jumped up and down with excitment.

"You guys are so great."

Suddenly Aleene threw her arms around Ed's neck and pulled him into a surpriseingly soft but intense kiss.

Ed felt his eyes widen then he relaxed and started to kiss back.

When they broke apart Aleene turned to Al, placed her hands on his shoulders, leaned up and placed the same kind of kiss on his lips.

Al gasped quietly in shock, he didn't know a kiss so gentle could be so...thrilling.

soon Aleene back away and ignoreing the questioning eyebrow given to her by Ed, she grabbed both his and Al's hands and led them to the park.

Once they reached the park, Aleene plopped down in the nearest swing.

Glanceing over her shoulder at the boys she said.

"How bout one of you guys give me a push."

Ed was soon standing behind her, pulling the swing till Aleene's back was pressed against him then pushing forward sending her into the air.

Alphonse watched his brother push their freind on the swings while he floated deeper and deeper into thought.

That kiss, no matter how brief, was amazeing and the younger teen found himself craveing more and wondering if his brother felt the same. Ever since that night Al had felt something inside him change and everytime he was near Aleene it intensified

Ed felt the same all right, and it was freaking the hell out of him.

No human ever pulled these kind of feelings from him and it was nervewracking, but then again Aleene wasn't exactly human.

The sun started to sink low in the sky when the trio headed back to the inn, Aleene was actually tired.

Collapsing on a random bed Aleene sighed tiredly.

"I'm glad that all the testing is over."

Ed sat on one side of her and Al sat on the the other.

"We're just glad you passed."

Al said absentmindly running his fingers through Aleene's hair.

Aleene smiled and her eyes started to droop.

"Yea, I couldn't have done it without you guys."

Ed grinned as he too started to comb his fingers through her raven locks causing Aleene to fall silent.

"Ah sure you could have, all you needed was to know that you were doing everything right."

"Mmm."

Was the only reply, the boys looked down to see Aleene with her eyes closed and her breathing even.

The two smiled and watched out the window as stars started to appear in the night sky, things had been tough but just maybe it was worth it.

Next morning in Roy's office

"There is a new plan in effect, all alchemists will be assigned partners."

Ed rose an eyebrow at Mustang's statment while Aleene listened in silence.

"What for?"

Roy sighed, he knew Ed was difficult, he just had a slight hope he wouldn't have to explain in detail.

"It's for extra safety."

And then Ed blew up.

"WHO THINKS THAT I'M JUST SOME SHORT LITTLE KID THAT CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIS SELF!!!"

Aleene sighed, walked up to Ed and covered his mouth so the Colonal could hear her ask.

"Who are our partners sir?"

Roy grinned.

"Why eachother of course."

Ed gave a puzzled look and Aleene smiled.

"Well that won't be so bad, when's our first assignment?"

"You two will leave tomarrow and head to Lior to do some investigateing, we have been hearing of some strange Alchemic occerances and I want you to check it out."

Aleene nodded.

"Cool, is that all?"

Roy nodded.

"Yes you may go."

Aleene gave a nod of her head then pulled Edward out the door, Roy leaned back in his chair and grinned as he thought.

_'Well what do you know, someone who just might be a match for the FullMetal Alchemist.'_

"Al give me a hand will ya?"

Aleene grumbled as she sat ontop of her over stuffed suit case, Al shook his head and snapped the thing shut.

"Uh, thanks."

Aleene bounced off and set the case by the door next to Ed's and Al's then crawled into Edward's bed as she mumbled.

"I can't believe I'm going on my first misson."

Ed stretched out on the bed between her and the wall.

"Yea, it's not all that great, expecially the paperwork."

Aleene rolled her eyes then yawned, it was only eight at night but she was tired, there had been alot to do now all she wanted to do was sleep.

Al started to crawl into his own bed when he heard a soft whisper.

"Al, come here."

The taller teen turned to see Aleene snuggled with her back against Ed's chest and lifting the covers, a clear inventation for him to crawl in beside her.

Alphonse looked at Ed who pursed his lips then nodded, and then crawled in and closed his eyes.

He started slightly when he felt an arm circle his waist then relaxed when he felt Aleene's face press into his neck.

Ed scooted closer to the girl and circled his arms around her body then rested his chin against her shoulder.

Aleene smiled lightly at the feel of one warm body behind her and another in front of her, and was soon asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Arriveing in Liore

Aleene stretched the muscles in her back as she gazed out the window where she, Ed and Al were staying.

Lior was a strange place to Aleene who was used to open country and city streets, the city was built in the middle of a desert.

Aleene took off the dark almost black green cloak she had bought in Central, slung it over the chair in the corner and sat next to Al.

"So what do we do now?"

Al cracked open an eye.

"Well we settle in, and tomarrow we walk around and gather information, find out whats real and whats a goose chase."

Aleene nodded then flopped onto the bed, since there was only one room left at the only inn with a vacaney it turned out the three would be sharing a bed once again.

Alphonse watched the girl for a moment then he asked.

"Aleene?"

"Hmm?"

Al shifted for a moment then asked.

"Why don't you look like Lust?"

Aleene flashed him a gentle smile.

"Because I look like the baby who died the night I was born."

Al thought for a moment then shook his head in puzzlement, Edward quietly sat beside them on the bed.

Aleene sighed and sat up.

"No one had to preform a transmutation, the child was dead and I was alive so I took on her looks.."

"Well I'm glad you don't look to much like your mother, you look nicer, softer."

Al stated quietly, Aleene smiled at him then turned to Ed when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Their still looking for you, aren't they?"

Aleene sighed.

"I'm not sure, but let me ask you this, does Lust seem like the kind of person to give up something that promise's her what she wants?"

Edward shook his head causeing his now unbraided hair to swish and glimmer in the light.

"No, she seems more like the person to do anything to get what she want's"

Aleene nodded.

"Exactly."

Al looked out the window then smiled.

"Hey brother, Rose is across the street, let's go say hi."

Aleene looked puzzled.

"Who's Rose?"

"A friend of ours."

Ed answered throwing on his coat then handing Aleene her cloak, putting it on over her denim shorts and black tanktop the girl nodded that she was ready then followed the boys out the door.

"Hey Rose."

Ed called as he walked across the street, a young woman surronded by children raised her head and smiled.

Aleene took in the woman before her, she had dark eyes and dark hair with pink bangs, she was slim and had a nurtureing quality to her, Aleene immeditly liked her.

"Edward, Alphonse, it's so good to see you guys again."

Al smiled at their old friend.

"It's good to see you and the kids."

Gestureing to Aleene who was between him and Ed he continued.

"Oh and this is Aleene, she's a state alchemist as well."

Rose looked Aleene over.

"Really?"

Aleene smiled then showed her the silver pocket watch that Mustang handed her the day she and Edward found out about their misson.

Rose smiled sweetly.

"It's nice to meet you Aleene, I'de stay to visit but I don't want to leave the kids unattended"

She held up the baby in her arms, Aleene held out her hands.

"If you want I could watch the kids and you guys can catchup."

"Thank you so much."

Rose said gratefully, Aleene just smiled as she took the infant in her arms and immeditly began to cuddle it.

"It's nothing, I love kids."

Al found three seats and he, Ed and Rose sat and started to catch up, soon the conversation turned to about Aleene.

"So where did you find her?"

Ed shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"Well she kind of ran into us, we found out she had been living on the streets for awhile so we asked her to come with us."

Rose watched the raven haired, teal banged girl laugh as the older kids climbed over and ontop of her as she safely held the baby to her chest, then the woman sighed and turned back to the young men in front of her.

"She's has a remarkable presence about her, take good care of her."

The brothers glanced at Aleene as well.

"Yea, she is remarkable."

"Don't worry we will take good care of her"

Rose smiled to herself when she noticed the dreamy looks that had crossed both boys' faces, She had a feeling that the feelings the two felt for Aleene were more then friendly.

The sun had sank low in the sky by the time Rose decided to head home, she gave both Ed and Al a hug as she exclaimed.

"It was so good to see you guys again, we'll have to get together again while your still in town."

Ed grinned.

"Yea, we'de like that, right Al?"

Al shook his head and looked at his brother puzzled.

"Huh?"

Ed quirked an eyebrow.

"What were you looking at?"

Al smiled then pointed behind him.

"That."

Ed, Rose and Al turned to see all Rose's kids asleep against the wall of the nearest store, and right smack dab in the middle of them was Aleene asleep with the baby settled comfortably in her arms.

the three giggled quietly as they gathered up the children without waking the slumbering teen or the baby.

When Rose set off with her flock of kids, Ed gently picked up Aleene and headed to the hotel with Al trailing behind him.

Edward carried Aleene into their room, waited for Al to pull back the covers then set her gently on the bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin.

After making sure that Aleene was comfortable, Ed sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed.

"Al?"

His younger brother looked over at him.

"Yes brother?"

Ed looked at him, sighed then gazed down at the girl who was sleeping peacefully.

"What are we going to do with Aleene?"

Al sat next to him.

"What do you mean?"

Ed gave him a look.

"I mean is she going to live with us? What are we going to do with her?"

"I want to stay with you guys."

The boys whirled around to see Aleene blinking sleepily at them, Ed smiled gently.

"Okay, thats all we needed to know."

Al smiled at the light the shone in Aleene's eyes then yawned tiredly.

"I think we should get some sleep, we have a big day tomarrow."

The other two nodded and the boys crawled into bed beside Aleene and turned out the lights.

Lust watched the trio from out the window while sitting on a neighboring roof, a frown made it's way onto her face.

Envy sat down on the roof beside the homonculious woman.

"I am so looking forward to seeing Vengance again."

Lust glared at him.

"You leave her alone."

Envy pulled his head back and rose an eyebrow in puzzlment."

"Why? We're going to kill her anyway."

Lust's glare intensified.

"YOu know damn well if I had a choice, Vengence would be somewhere warm and safe with people who love her. Not running from us and A dog of the military."

Envy shrugged.

"Why don't we just kill her now and get it over with?"

Lust looked back at the sleeping trio as she answered.

"Because she must be killed while standing on an Array, I have a plan and it will begin tomarrow."

Envy looked at her and grinned wickedly.

"Does it have to do with the Pipsqueek and his little brother."

Lust's nodded and smiled grimly as she watched the sleeping brothers' arms tighten around the girl in the middle protectively.

"Let's just say I'm going to lure my daughter to me with bait she will never be able to resist."

The next morning

Aleene woke to the sun shineing unpleasently in her eyes, growling lowly at being awakened she slipped out Ed and Al's arms and crawled out of the bed.

Aleene quietly showered and dressed in a burgandy top with off the shoulder sleeves and her faverout black leather pants.

Combing out her hair and leaving it down, Aleene turned then started to chuckle quietly.

Al had rolled into Aleene's still warm spot and curled up to Ed who wrapped his arms around his brother and buried his face in the boy's hair.

Not wishing to disturb her friends, Aleene silently grabbed her cloak and a black silk bag then slipped out the door.

"Good morning Miss Chimera, would you like some waffles for breakfast?"

Aleene smiled at the boy who was leading her into the Inn's dineing area.

"That sounds great, and could you bring me a glass of juice too."

The boy nodded his shaggy brown head and smiled.

"Would Orange be okay?"

Aleene nodded and the boy hurried away to fufill her order.

While she waited for her meal, Aleene watched the small flow of guests.

One guest caught her eye, he had light blonde hair and light skin but his eyes are what really intrigued her for they were the darkest of black and every time he looked at her they made the blood in Aleene's veins turn to ice.

Aleene watched the man as he talked to the owner of the inn then headed back outside.

She shrugged her shoulders then thanked the boy for bringing her breakfast, but something about the stranger made Aleene nervous.

_''Why do I feel like I know that guy" And why does he make my skin crawl?_ She thought to herself then decided that she was just being parnoid.

After leaving her server a tip with the money the dear old Mrs Kowan left her when she died, Aleene headed outside into the sunshine for a walk.

Aleene walked along , stopping to peek in the windows of certain stores that caught her interest.

Suddenly she stopped in front of a small boutique, Peeking in the window she noticed all sorts of odd and fasinating trinkets.

Being curious, Aleene went inside to look at the owners merchendise.

After awing for two hours over fancy gem encrusted jewelery, richly colored silks and other amazing things, Aleene bought herself a dark blue bottle of sweet sented perfume and a massive, semi-rare and fasinating book on the studies of chimeras and the different types.

After leaving the store Aleene headed to the park to begin reading her new book, unaware of the danger soon to befall her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Something is Taken

Ed woke slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Feeling soft hair brushing his chin, he smiled lazily and pulled the body in his arms closer as he lowered his head, slipped a hand under a shirt and nuzzled the person's neck, nibbling here and pressing a kiss there, mumbling.

"Mmm, are you awake Aleene?"

The body shifted against him and giggled slightly.

"That feel's quite nice, but I'm not Aleene, so you might wanna move you're hand."

Edward jerked back his head to looked down and come face to face with...Alphonse.

"AHH!!!!"

Ed jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor, Al stifled a giggle and peeked over the edge to peer at his bewildered brother.

"Whats wrong Brother? Were you expecting Aleene reach up and kiss you?"

Al teased lightly earning a glare from the blonde who sat in a tangle of blankets.

"Shut the hell up Al."

Ed growled as he managed to get out of the mess of fabric and stand, looking around confused the boy muttered.

"Where **is **Aleene?"

Al shrugged as he too got out of bed and walked over to his suit case then stopped, sitting on top was a neatly written note.

Picking it up the younger teen read.

_Hey guys,_

_I didn't want to wake you two up so I went off to explore Liore for a bit, stay out of trouble._

_Aleene_

Al waved the note in his brother's face.

"Aleene went out."

Ed reread the note then sighed.

"Well we might as well get dressed and meet up with her."

The boys showered and dressed quickly, then headed down the stairs.

"Afternoon, would you two like some lunch?"

Ed shook his head at the young boy.

"Not now, but perhaps you can help us."

The boy smiled.

"Of course anything to help the famous full metal alchemist."

Ed grinned at the compliment then asked.

"Have you seen our freind? She has dark green eyes and black hair with teal bangs."

The boy nodded quickly.

"Yes I have, I served her breakfast before she went out."

Ed immeditly headed for the door, Al sighed then thanked the boy and followed his brother.

"Brother, where do you think she is?"

Ed shrugged as he scanned the faces he passed while walked by.

"Dunno, but we have nothing better to do, and she is my partner and besides The Homonculi could be looking for her."

Suddenly an evil voice sounded from the alley that the Elric brothers were standing in front of.

"Don't worry Pipsqueek, after we get our bait Vengence is going to come looking for us."

Ed glared as Envy emerged from the shadows, Al pulled his sleeves over his hands revealing his white gloves and Ed transmuted his arm into a blade.

"Oh really? and whats you're bait?"

Ed spat as he waited for the Homonculious to attack.

Envy just grinned at him.

"Why you of course."

Then the male struck lightening fast, Ed managed to block his first attack but Envy got close enough to hit him in the back of the neck there for knocking the blonde out.

Al watched in horror as his brother fell into the ground, looking up he waited for Envy to attack him as well, but the homonculious just grinned as he pointed behind the boy.

"Look out behind you."

Al whirled around just in time to see a club land on his head, sending him to the floor.

Lust dropped her weapon and smiled.

"Well that was easy, now you go lure Vengence while Gluttony and I take care of these two."

Hearing his name, Gluttony walked up next to Lust and looked at her adoringly.

"Can I eat them please Lust?"

Lust shook her head.

"No Gluttony, after Vengence is gone these two will be let go, we have damaged them enough."

The fat one pouted slightly as he slung Al over his back, Lust almost gently picked Ed up in her arms and gazed into his face.

"What a shame, he looks almost peaceful when he's asleep."

Envy snorted.

"Yea right, that kid's never peaceful."

Lust glared at the greenhaired male.

"Just go get Vengence."

Envy gave her a mock bow, changed form then lost himself in the crowd.

Lust turned back to Gluttony who was busy shoveing a rat in his mouth, Lust drew back disgusted.

"Gluttony, put that thing down, you have no idea where it's been."

Gluttony set the poor creature back on the ground then looked back up at the darkhaired woman sheepishly.

"Sorry."

Lust sighed once more then began walking.

"Let's just get these two underground."

"Okay."

Aleene glanced up when a young man sat next to her.

"Nice day isn't it.''

The man turned to smiled at the girl, but it held no warmth.

Aleene nodded, giveing him a suspisious look as she reconized the black eyes that gazed at her.

"Yea it is."

The guy smirked.  
"Oh before I forget Vengence, you mother sent a message for you."

Aleene suddenly glared darkly and closed her book as she hissed.

"You have alot of nerve Envy, what is it?"

Envy shrugged.

"Oh she just said that you should meet her underground, that is if you want you're boys back."

Aleene's glare changed to a look of fear then one of pure rage.

"Where is she keeping Ed and Al?"

Envy smiled wickedly.

"Why should I tell you?"

Before he could blink, Aleene's hand was clenched around his throat.

Pulling his face close to her's, Aleene growled lowly.

"Because I'm twice as powerful as you, Because you don't want Lust angry with you and I will kill you if you don't, they don't call me Vengence for nothing."

Envy rolled his eyes.

"Fine killjoy, follow me."

and With that Envy peeled Aleene's now loose grip off his throat and walked away.

Aleene transmuted her book and perfume to a tiny size, slipped them in her pocket and followed.

Ed woke slowly and groaned at the brain splitting headache that was takeing residance in his skull.

Takeing in his surroundings and makeing sure that they were, he realized he must be underground because there was no light except a couple torches and the walls were made of dirt.

Ed growled when he noticed his arms were tied in such away neither he or Al could do Alchemy, this was starting to give him flashbacks

Ed started trying to scratch an array in the dirt but stopped when he felt his brother wiggle against him, Al moaned in pain and scowled at the chain wrapped around his and Edward's arms and waists.

"Ed where are we?"

"I think we're underground, now hold still so I can scratch an array."

Al frowned slightly.

"What about Aleene?"

Ed rolled his eyes as he continued with his work.

"Once we get free we'll look for her, chances are Lust has Aleene with her."

Ed grinned as he finished his work then activated the circle, suddenly the chains shattered, makeing a deathening cracking sound, and the blonde help his brother up.

"Okay now lets find our girl."

Al smiled as he brushed the dust off his pants.

"I'm with you."

Aleene glared at Envy's back as he led her through a dark, wet and abandoned tunnel of Liore's water system.

Envy sighed.

"You know giveing me a death look isn't going to make us get there any faster."

"Just shut up."

Aleene growled.

Envy shrugged then grinned as he noticed a light up ahead of them.

"We're almost there, how about we stop for a moment and have a little fun, ya know for old times sake?"

Envy glanced back and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Aleene drew back and hissed.

"Fun for you, nightmare for me."

Envy shrugged.

"Same difference."

Suddenly Aleene heard a cracking sound and noticed a tunnel off to the side, glanceing at Envy once she darted in the darkness.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!!"

Envy screeched as he gave chase, Aleene ignored him and willed her legs to move faster.

_'I gotta find Ed and Al, I gotta find Ed and Al.' _She kept repeating over and over in her mind and she made her way through dark corridors, trying to find a way out.

Ed shushed his brother for the third time and listened closely, there, he heard it again, footsteps and they were approching fast Faster then a normal human.

"Al be quiet someone's comeing."

Al nodded and quieted his breathing, Ed edge toward the end of the wall and started to round the corner.

Suddenly he was slammed into full force, nearly getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Aleene!"

Al shouted, clearly excited, Aleene jumped up quickly and started to pull Ed up as well.

"Move it you guys, Envy's comeing!"

That got the brothers' attention, Aleene led them down another hall that branch from the one they were in.

"We have to get out of here now!"

Aleene stated as she scanned the walls for another opening, Ed rolled his eyes as he stated drily.

"No really? and I was just about to ask Envy out for drinks.''

Aleene glared at him.

"Well you could offer, but I think he would rather kill you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know you idiot."

"Both of you need to stop fighting like an old married couple."

Al sighed as he grabbed the two by the arms and led them down a new branch of the maze.

Aleene smiled when she seen light ahead and ran faster.

"Guys I think we found our way out!"

But luck wasn't on their side, as the trio barreled into the golden glow they stopped, right in the middle of a huge cavern.

Suddenly Lust, Envy and Wrath surrounded the three.

Wrath and Envy both wore matching evil grins, Lust just looked slightly amused.

"Sorry Gluttony couldn't join us..."

Lust said sounding bored.

"He's setting the timers on the bombs that will blow this place apart bit by bit, therefore hideing your cold and mangled bodies."

Aleene, Ed and Al stood back to back.

Aleene glanced at the two near her.

"Okay boys who do you want to take?"

Ed growled low.

"I have a score to settle with Envy."

Al glared at the Homonculi surrounding them.

"I'll take Wrath."

Aleene narrowed her eyes, her voice came out in a low growl.

"And I get Lust."

It was quite a standoff, three of the worst Homonculi verus Edward Elric the full metal alchemist, Alphonse Elric, and the Homonculious Vengence also known as Aleene Chimera the liqued flame alchemist.

Envy glared darkly.

"I'm tired of waiting, damnit."

Suddenly The groups clashed in a battle to see who could draw blood first.

Lust smiled wickedly as her long fingers stabbed at Aleene.

"Come now Vengence, would you really hurt you're own mother?"

Aleene growled low as she dodged the sharp points of her Mother's nails.

"Mother's don't try to kill that which they have given birth too, therefor you are NOT my mother!"

Aleene crossed her arms and Alchemized ice claws as strong as diamond, Lust merely sighed quietly as the girl took several futile swipes.

"Living in that lab and on the streets has hardened you, what a shame. You don't understand, I don't have a choice"

Aleene suddenly made a swipe that cut the Homonculious' arm, drawing blood.

"I have only been hardened against you, Mother dearest and you always have a choice

The words were spit out as of they had a bad taste, Lust's hard expressionturned into an pained glare.

She had underestimated her offspring, the entire floor of the cavern was an array now she would show no mercy. Not that she felt she had any other choice.

Al grunted in pain as Wrath slashed his leg, that had been literly a low blow.

Wrath's face was twisted into an angery glare as he stared down at the wincing Alchemist.

"You should have abandoned Vengence when you knew what she was, now you will suffer for you're compassion."

Al glared up at the child as he rose from the ground, ignoreing the pain in his leg.

"It wasn't compassion that made me and my brother stay with Aleene, but the fact that we care for her, something none of you ever did."

"With good reason."

"Doubtful."

Wrath gritted his teeth at the truth of Alphonse's words. he would not tolarate being critized by a mere human.

"You will pay for that."

Al gestured to the cut on his leg.

"I already have."

Envy sneered as he dodged Ed's blade once again.

"Give it up Pipsqueek, you'll never win so you might as well except you're fate."

Ed gave a death glare at the smirking Homonculious.

"I will not lay down and die like some old dog, you'll have to do better then that."

Envy shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

Then he attacked once more.

Aleene jerked her head at the sound of a deathing boom, the sound of an explosion.

Lust groaned.

"Damnit the first bomb went off, Wrath, Envy, lets get Gluttony and go, the explosion will do our dirty work for us!"

Aleene noticed Wrath running away from Al, then she heard a frightening, choking sound.

Whirling around the girl caught sight of Envy pulling a blade out of Ed's stomach, Aleene's eyes widened and her hands rose to her neck as a horrifide scream tore from her throat.

"ED!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Something is Lost and Something is Gained

Ed gasped in shock as he felt the cold steel of Envy's blade being pulled from his stomach. All his ears could hear was Aleene's horrorific scream echoing from off in the distance of the cavern.

"ED!!!"

His blood slowly started to seep out as he fell to the floor roughly. His eyes barely took in the expected sight of Envy fleeing from the slowly exploding underground labrinth that he and the other Homonculi created.

Aleene and Al both ran quickly to Ed's side as the homonculi fled like the cowards they were. Al gently cradled Ed in his arms as his silver eyes filled with tears at the fact that he might lose his brother.

Aleene knelt down and softly called.

"Ed, you need to hold on, just wait a sec and I'll fix this okay?"

Ed smiled saddly at the girl whose face was streaked with tears.

"I'm sorry Aleene, I don't think I can pull myself out of this one."

"Then let me do it."

Ed slowly shook his head.

"I don't think you can either."

Aleene smiled gently.

"Oh ye of little faith."

As she stood Aleene looked Al in the eye.

"Al take care of Ed, I know what I have to do."

Al looked fearful, the usual cheery sparkle gone from his eyes.

"Aleene what are you going to do?"

A firm glare planted itself on the girl's face.

"Something Lust was going to kill me to do, I'm going to call the gate."

And with that Aleene made her way into the center of the Array and closed her eyes.

She held up her fingers the crossed and uncrossed her arms like normal but then she added something new, she clapped just like Ed.

When she pulled her hands apart a ball of fire and water formed in Aleene's hands, Arrays slowly began to appear on Aleene's body and glow red.

Aleene thrust her arms out and the ball exploded, leaving behind a huge solid door, the gate.

Slowly the gate opened and a lone figure approached, shrouded by a dark cloak and speaking in a monotone voice.

"Who opens the gate and what is you're reason."

Aleene cleared her throat then took a step forward.

"I Aleene Chimera, Vengence of the Homonculi and the Liqued flame alchemist requests a trade for the body, mind and soul of Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist."

The figure cocked his head.

"As is?''

Aleene nodded affirimation.

"As is."

The figure stroked his chin.

"And what are you prepared to trade."

Aleene thought for a moment, then a sentence she had said to Al repeated itself in her mind.

_"I'm lucky that I look human, and I wouldn't trade that for anything."_

Aleene took a deep breath then said.

"I trade my ability to walk among humans as one of them."

"Hmm..."

The figure puzzled.

" You are willing to forgo more hardships just to save this one human...I accept you offer."

Aleene sighed then calmly awaited for the figure to take his reward, but to her surprise the figure asked.

"Tell me Aleene, Vengence of the Homonculi, what is you favorite animal?"

Aleene thought for a moment then replied.

"The black panther, why?"

The figure rubbed his hands together.

"You will see."

Aleene took this answer calmly.

Then the figure spoke to himself it seemed.

"Part human, part something else and rejected by all. A true curse."

Aleene didn't understand but instead of asking what he meant she rose to look him in the face.

" Well lets do this."

Al held his brother tightly in his arms, trying not to let his tears leak from his worried eyes.

Ed's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady, but oh so shallow that it was frightening to the younger of the two.

Al looked at the spot where Aleene disappeared as he whispered to himself.

"Oh Aleene I hope you know what you are doing."

Suddenly Al heard a crack, and abright light suddenly appeared.

Alphonse covered his eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

Soon it dissappeared and Al looked down at his brother, amazed by what he seen.

Ed was still unconsious but his breathing was stronger, his wound was closed and his face was relaxed.

Al looked up and noticed a huddled form in the center of the floor.

Laying his brother down gently, Alphonse hurried to the person's side.

Relizing that this person was unconsious as well, the Alchemist gently turned them over to see who they were.

At first Al was happy at what he seen but slowly his smiled faded when he relized what was exchanged.

For it was Aleene who was laying curled on the floor, but she was no longer the same nor would she ever be the same.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Changed for Better or Worse

Ed could almost still feel the pain, the fear, the sickening lurch as cold steel was being pulled from his stomach. A feeling he never wanted to remember for the rest of his days.

He remember the tearful smile Aleene gave hin before she stood. He remembered the ball of flame and water that appeared in her hands.

He wanted to analize it, he didn't even think it was alchemy. But he didn't even have the energy to concentrate, let alone study something, and that scared the hell out of him.

Now all he seen was darkness. He could see nothing, hear nothing or feel nothing. He thought he was dead.

Suddenly a small sound echoed through his consiousness, it was a voice softly calling his name.

Slowly it pulled him out of the darkness and for that Ed was relieved.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes and winced at the brightness of the room.

Everything was white and smelled strongly of bleach which stung his nose dreadfully. Ed looked over to see Rose smileing softly at him.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

Ed smirked

"Better now that I know I'm alive, even though I have a splitting headache."

Rose's smiled grew slightly.

"You have Aleene to thank for that."

Edward suddenly looked serious.

"What happened?"

Rose sighed.

"Well I was feeding the baby when Al burst through the door begging for my help, he was covered with dirt and blood which caused me to panic. I don't know what happened before that. your going to have to talk to Alphonse about it. But you've been asleep for a week Ed."

Ed let this sink in.

"A week huh."

He thought this over for a moment before another thought poked in it's way into his head.

"What about Aleene? Where is she?"

Rose's smile faded.

"She made an equivilent exchange Ed."

The boy's eyes widened in disbelief as tears strarted to prick his eyes, threatening to overflow.

"No she can't be dead, a life does not equal another life, Al and I learned that long ago!"

Rose sighed then stood.

"Let me go get Al."

Then she dissapeared down the hall leaving Ed to try and take in what she had possibly meant.

Soon a soft knock was on the door.

"Come in."

Ed winced at the sound of weakness in his voice, Al poked his head in the door and smiled weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling."

Ed laughed bitterly.

"Like I got hit with Winry's wrench a few hundred times. What happened to Aleene?"

Al sighed then turned his head as if listening to someone on the other side of the door.

Alphonse smiled as he moved aside.

"Someone wants to talk to you."

Ed scowled

"Probably Colonal Mustang, come to lecture me about compromising the misson even though we solved it no doubt. Might as well get it over with that way we can discuss whats really important."

But to his surprise, it wasn't Mustang who was allowed inside.

It was a figure in a vaguely familer dark almost black green cloak, Ed stared at them suspicously as they said.

"Sorry to dissappoint you, but I'm not Colonal Roy Mustang."

The figured raised their head to reveal two glowing catlike eyes, as they removed their hood the eyes turn a dark forest green and human causing the blonde to gasp as he caught sight of two big, black, soft and fuzzy cat ears.

Aleene smiled saddly, revealing two large and sharp canines.

"Hi Ed."


End file.
